


Alluring

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Z Nation (TV)
Genre: Gen, Joking implication of incest, Wordcount: 100, others there but unmentioned, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Powerfully and mysteriously attractive or fascinating; seductive.





	Alluring

When Delta-X-Ray-Delta first stepped into the bar, it seemed like any other in the apocalypse. Truthfully they had been in a lot, that seemed to be one of the few businesses that still ran post Z.

This one was different, more speakeasy than normal bar. The bar has a lineup of singers that apparently went all night.

After getting their drinks they sit to watch the alluring figure that steps onto the stage. 10k laughs to himself ordering a drink for the girl, no, woman on stage.

“She won’t go to bed with you.”

“I hope not. She’s my sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, fun though. This is based on a personal headcanon that Dipper grew up to be way more badass.


End file.
